Been A Long Time
by LivingInALostGeneration
Summary: ONE-SHOT / 'It's been a long time since I came around/Been a long time but I'm back in town/And this time I'm not leaving without you' – Lady Gaga; 'You and I' / It's been four years since Dean and Bella last saw each other. / A Supernatural and Twilight Crossover. - DeanxBella pairing. - T-rating.


**Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing is mine. Sadly.**

**Enjoy… See you at the bottom.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_It's been a long time since I came around/Been a long time but I'm back in town/And this time I'm not leaving without you' – Lady Gaga; 'You and I'_

In a motel room somewhere in the Olympic Peninsula, a phone rang.

"Ugh!" Rubbing his eyes, Sam leant across the bed towards the side table, clumsily reaching for the phone.

"Ello?"

"_I've got a job for ya idjits." _

"Bobby?"

"_Nah, I'm the President. Who else would ita been?"_

"Yeah, sorry. What's the job?"

"_Three vampires. Forks, Washington."_

"Isn't that where Charlie lives now? Why isn't he dealing with 'em?"

"_No easy way to say this. He, uhh, died. Couple months back. Heart-attack."_

"And we've only just found out about this now, why?"

"_I only just found out myself! Idjit."_

"Who told you then?"

"_Bella."_

"Bella? As in Bella Swan? Charlie's daughter, Bella?"

"_Yes, ya fool. She's the one that called in the vamp problem. Asked me to send a couple extra hunters if I could get some, needs a little help."_

"Bella is _a hunter?! _Since when?"

"_Since Charlie started to train her, I guess. Now, you gonna take the job or not? I got lore to be reading up on for a job Michael and Jo are on."_

"Yeah, Bobby we'll take it. We're just in Hoquiam. Let Bella know we'll be in town tonight, will ya?" Without waiting for the answer, Sam snapped the phone shut and got up from the bed. Just then the motel room's door opened and in strolled Dean with what looked to be breakfast in his hands.

"Got you a coffee and a breakfast wrap." Dean chucked the fast food bag at Sam, placed the drinks down and sat at the end of his bed.

"Great, thanks. Bobby phoned while you were gone. We got another job, so we'd better get moving soon."

"So soon after the last one? Ugh, where and what is it this time?"

"Three vampires terrorising Forks and the surround-"

Dean stood "Wait, Forks? Forks, Washington, Forks? No! No way. Phone Bobby back and tell him we can't do it."

"What? Dean, why?"

"I said so. That's why."

"No, Dean. We can't just not take it. I've already told Bobby we would. Besides we're only in Hoquiam, not even 100 miles from Forks. And, uhh, Bobby told me Charlie died. A couple months back. We have to go see Bella, see how she's doing. And uhh, also it was Bella who called in the problem. She needs the help."

"WHAT? Bella is _a hunter?! _No, she can't be. Dad and I were only in Forks a few years back. She was in college, leading a normal life…" Dean trailed off.

"When was this?" Sam was shocked and slightly hurt.

"Not long after you'd left for Stanford. It was the first job dad and I did without you. Charlie called, witch problem in Port Angeles. I got hurt, pretty bad. So I stayed with Charlie 'till I could get back onto the road with Dad. Bella looked after me. But that doesn't change the fact we aren't going to Forks." _Not with the way I left things. I can't._

"The way you left things?" Dean hadn't realised he'd said that last bit out loud.

Dean didn't answer, just went to reach for the phone. Sam, seeing his plan, snatched it from where he'd thrown it after ending the call with Bobby. "No Dean, what do you mean, the way you left things? With who?"

"Son of a bitch. Sam, give me that phone. We're not going to Forks."

"So we're gonna let innocent people be the vamp's dinner. Let Bella handle them herself, even when she's asked for help, and obviously believes she _won't _be able to handle them alone?!"

"Sam, no! Are you asking to get punched?! Because I will punch you."

Sam said nothing, his eyes roaming over Dean's face, clearly looking for something. Then in a softer and more understanding tone, Sam said, "Oh, I get it. You mean Bella, don't you? You're in love with her, ran away before it could become something and you haven't seen or spoken to her since. Dean, come on man, just suck it up. We have to go. We're close and the only hunters available, and if we don't go she'll be fighting _three vampires alone. _Probably get herself killed or at least seriously injured in the process."

"Son of a Bitch!" With that Dean grabbed his bag and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Sam allowed himself a small victory smile before grabbing his bag and following Dean from the room.

2 and a half hours Later…

Sam was glad when Dean finally stopped the car. They'd been sitting in complete and utter silence the whole drive from Hoquiam to Forks.

_When Sam had finally emerged from the motel office, Dean had been sitting in the Impala staring straight ahead. Knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. Not a word was spoken as Sam entered the car and as he closed the car door behind him, Dean started the engine and pulled away. Sam could tell the drive would be a long and awkward one._ At least he hadn't just left and abandoned me here, _Sam thought to himself._

Turning around, Sam could see Dean heading towards the office of the motel he'd pulled up at. So at his retreating back Sam called out, "Well, I'm gonna go get something to eat. Check out the town a little." Not expecting an answer, Sam started to walk, not entirely sure of the way he should be going.

oOoOoOo

Dean was angry, even 2 hours later. Angry at Bobby for giving them this job. Angry at Sam for taking it without telling him first and for being able to read him so well. Angry at Bella for well… _being Bella. _But mostly angry at himself for shoving his feelings down and ignoring them, hoping they'd go away. _For even having the feelings in the first place. _

Stepping into the office, Dean looks around_. Just a simple, small motel office. Nothing remarkable about it,_ He thinks.

"Good Afternoon, dear. How can I help you?" An older woman with kind eyes and grey hair sat behind the desk.

"A room please. Two single beds." Dean forces a smile.

"Of course, love. Now what's a pretty face like you doing in a town like this then, hmm?"

"My brother and I are just passing through. Knew a guy that lived here, heard he passed. Came to see how his daughter was doing. Maybe you knew him? Chief Charlie Swan?" _No better way to get info, than to ask a local._

"Yea, I knew him. In a town this small it's hard not to know everyone dear. Best loved Chief around here. Tragic he passed so young. His poor daughter, she's an orphan now. Lost her mother when she was only 3, animal attack."

_It's tragic how all small town people are all the same. Can't help adding in a little about the living relatives, _Dean thought bitterly. To her face he said, "He had a heart-attack, right? What happened?"

"He was out deer hunting with a couple buddies from the Indian Reservation just down the road and just keeled over. Shame really. He was a good man. Oh, dear, look at me just prattling on. Here are the keys to your room, $50 dollars a night. Payment when you check out. Have a nice stay, dear."

"Great, thank you Mrs…?"

"Coleman, dear."

"Mrs. Coleman." Dean turned and left the office. Outside it had started to rain, so running towards the Impala, Dean realised Sam was probably walking around most likely lost. _Better go find him and some grub. Need me some pie._

oOoOoOo

"Sammy?! Sam Winchester? Is that you? Get in!" Sam turned towards the voice, shocked.

"Bella?"

"Yes, it's me. Get in you oaf, before you get soaked. It's gonna pour soon, or couldn't you tell from the huge grey clouds in the sky?"

Sam sheepishly looked skyward and then ran for the passenger side of Bella's huge monstrosity of a truck. "Well to be honest, I wasn't really paying attention to the weather. I was trying to figure out how to get into town. It's good to see you Bells."

"It's good to see you too Sammy. Well, it's no good walking. You're still 5 miles outside of town. What're you doing in Forks? I thought you were away at Stanford or somewhere?"

"I was but it's a long story. We heard about Charlie, Bells. I'm sorry. And we're the ones Bobby sent to help you out with your vampire problem. I may have pissed Dean off, so he was in a mood which led me to trying to walk into town after he pulled up at the motel just back there."

"Wait, so Dean's here too? What about John?" Bella's heart leapt at the thought of being able to see Dean once more.

"Yeah, Dean's here. No, no John. He, uhh, died. About a year ago now."

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry."

"Thanks Bells. So where we headed?"

"The diner, that way we can get some lunch, talk some more and we'll be easy to find if your brother decides to come looking for you. Then I'll be able to tell you both about the case so far."

"Yeah, about that, since when have you been a hunter Bells? I mean, I know your old man taught you about the supernatural and how to keep yourself safe, after your mom and all, but I thought you didn't want any part of the life?"

"I'll tell you about it more when Dean finds us. Rather not have to repeat myself."

oOoOoOo

Dean had been driving on the same road for 20 minutes and was definitely not pleased. There was no sign of Sam anywhere. Where the hell could have Sam gotten to in 45 minutes? The road into town from the motel seemed to stretch on for miles with absolutely nothing along it. So it wasn't as if he'd gone into a bar or diner or something. Eventually, Dean just decided to keep driving. He was going into town anyway. _Maybe Sam hitched a ride or something, I would have._

Fifteen minutes later, Dean was pulling into a nearly empty parking lot in the front of 'Forks Diner'. _This is probably where Sam will be, or will turn up at eventually,_ Dean thought to himself.

Walking into the diner, Dean eyed Sam sitting at a booth in the back. An obviously female brunette was sitting in the booth with him. _You sly dog, Sam. Hitting on the locals already I see._

Sam saw Dean moments before he reached the booth him and Bella were at.

"Dean! You're here. I was starting to think you'd never come looking for me."

"Sammy! Yeah, got a bit tied up with the woman at the motel. Just asking about the area, ya know? Come on then, move over. Lemme sit down. You can introduce me to your lovely companion."

"You already know me, Dean Winchester." Bella stood.

"Bella?! You're here."

"I live here, dummy. I believe you forgot something when you left, four years ago." And then Bella slapped Dean straight across his left check.

"Bells! What the Hell?!"

"Don't you 'Bells' me, you jackass! You left! Left me! I loved you! I still do! And you left."

"Bella, I'm so so-.."

"Just kiss me, jackass!" Ignoring that they weren't exactly alone, especially with all the prying eyes drawn their way from their scene only moments ago. Green eyes locked on Brown; gently Dean wound his arms around Bella's small waist and brought her closer to him. Their noses so close that they were almost touching. Bella curled her arms around Dean's neck, pulling him closer still. She could feel his warm breath blowing against her lips. Slowly she stood on her toes, waiting for him to close the gap. "I love you too Bella. I always did." Dean whispered against her lips and then he kissed her as the world melted away around them.

A cough caused them to pull apart far earlier than they would have preferred.

"I'm not sure if you guys noticed, but we're in a diner full of people. Maybe we could keep the PDA to a minimum."

"Jealous, Sammy?"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"Boys! Sammy's right. Let's sit." With that Bella pulled Dean into the booth beside her and Sam sat across from them.

"Oh, and jackass!" Bella turned to face Dean, with the most innocent smile she could muster. "If you ever leave like that again, I'll cut off your balls and wear them as earrings, we clear? And if you think for one second that after this case is over that I'm not coming with you and Sammy, you are sorely mistaken!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"_Whipped." _Sam coughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Just thought I'd have a go at DeanxBella. I thought that'd be a good place to end. **

**I'd also like to thank blueguju for beta'ing this for me!**

**I am also in the process of writing a companion piece to this. It will be set about four years before this and will explain what happened. I'm estimating it will probably be around 8 or 10 chapters long and will be posted when it's complete and beta'ed, so keep an eye out!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Alix XOXO**


End file.
